


圣诞结

by bearZzz



Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearZzz/pseuds/bearZzz
Relationships: Ezra Miller/Paul Rudd
Kudos: 1





	圣诞结

一

你听到布料摩擦的窸窣声，尽管你意识仍然伴随着睡意在宇宙游荡，但你还是努力的睁开眼。你男朋友微微弓着脊背，正努力让视线与平放在床上的笔电屏幕成为直角。他的皮肤被冰冷的荧幕白光照出一个迷人的轮廓，你可以从侧面看到他纤细却蓬勃富有力量的腰腹，形状完美的腹肌和紧绷出青筋的手臂。你往他的方向移了移，男孩转过头来，同时压低了电脑屏幕，他笑道：“吵醒你了？”  
  
“没有，我半夜本来都会醒的。”  
  
你抬起荧幕，里面是一串串代码，你一眼就看出一个错误，并委婉地指出了，男孩瞪大眼睛恍然大悟，“哎呀，我说一直错在哪儿，我卡了好久了。”  
  
“怎么这么辛苦？”  
  
“帮别人做的，他前几天肺炎住院了，既然答应下来，总要做完嘛。”他低头吻了吻你的嘴唇，“daddy，你好厉害，连编程都会。”  
  
尽管你已经四十岁，在床上与数不过来的男人或女孩共眠过，但当Ezra的嘴唇贴上来时，你难免心惊肉跳了一下，你可能还有些脸红了——真该死，你的年龄都够做他父亲了！你却还会因为他的一个吻脸红心跳！好在这里背着光，Ezra看不清你的表情，他将脑袋埋在你脖颈间，含含糊糊地嘟囔着什么，你用食指绕着他的一缕卷发，也不急于问小男友在说些什么，你突然觉得现在真是你疲惫人生难得的静谧时刻，盛夏，深夜，蝉鸣，涌动的浪潮，猫咪的呼噜声——最重要的还是怀里撒娇的男朋友，你庆幸起自己的浅眠，才能让你此刻全身心堕入幸福密织的网中。过了没多久——可能连一分钟都不到。Ezra的嘴唇开始不安分起来，他吻你的脖颈，下颌线，最后到嘴唇处，他勾着你腰，搂着你的颈，湿热柔软的舌头则在你的口腔里肆意搜刮起来，一个吻实在是隔靴搔痒，Ezra抓着你的手放在了他的胯上，他一双深邃无辜的琥珀色瞳孔深情地望着你，仿佛在征求你的意见，他在床上是个绝对的绅士，绝不会在性上让人受一点儿委屈。你当然同意，就算在睡前男孩差点把你操到失禁。  
  
你们本来不该有什么交集的。他只是个大三的学生，英俊，有才华，搞乐队，人气高，富有同理心，在他永远愿意为弱势群体发声并实打实的帮助他们。你是住在海边的一个作家，前男友因为钱的事情与你起了分歧，偷了你的钱，删光你的文档便出走了，你去报案，却发现他的名字都不是真的，他或许是个逃犯，你深受打击，加上刚刚开始写的小说被删光，你消沉了好一阵。直到遇到Ezra。那真是教科书般的艳遇——那天下雨，男孩背着吉他，站在屋檐下一直看表。他赶时间又害怕被淋湿，你问他要去哪里，他说的地点正和你顺路，你提出送他一程，这时考究的目光泛出光芒，他道：“你是不是写过《马拉松》？我还去了你的签售会。”说到这里，男孩又有些难受了，“但我去的太晚——因为我要上课，你已经走了。”  
  
为了答谢你，他请你吃了饭，饭桌上滔滔不绝，饭后他要来了你的名片，然后三天后打给了你。你当他是追星式的热情，再加上你也很享受男孩崇拜的目光（尽管你不太愿意承认自己的虚荣），便欣然赴约。  
  
你们谈论自然主义和哲学，莎士比亚和菲茨杰拉德，你们坐在方寸间话题却已然越过了时间和空间的维度。你发现男孩十分健谈，且不会被轻易引导，你为交到一位好友而开心，你们常常相见，两次见面相隔最多不过两天，这两个月你们一直保持着这个频率见面，八月的时候你要去一趟缅甸录制一档纪录片，接下来三个月你都不在伦敦，男孩难免有些难受，他的咖啡冷掉了也没喝下几口，服务生眼尖帮他换了杯热的，他浑然不觉，提起咖啡杯就往嘴里灌，这一下烫的他跳了起来，马克杯滚落，男孩的白衬衫被染成了浅棕色，Ezra一边抻着贴在胸口的布料一边揉搓自己的嘴唇。你要来了一杯凉水和一条毛巾，你的指腹隔着衬衫和毛巾都可以摸到滚烫的皮肤，男孩握住你的手，让你的掌心贴在他的胸口，你感到了男孩的心脏正在剧烈而蓬勃的跳动着。

“可以定时和我联系吗？”他舔舔嘴唇，他又用一贯的深情而无辜的眼神看人了，而潜藏在平静下的力量感几乎能穿透你的心脏，你有时怀疑男孩是不是有看穿人心的超能力，你的头不受控制地点了点，男孩笑了，他扣住你的手，低头吻了吻你绷紧的手背。

“等你回来，我有话和你说。”

二

你在缅甸待到了年底，回到伦敦时刚好是圣诞节，你在飞回英国的飞机上想到了下一本书的题材，你迫不及待想告诉男孩。同行的导演是你多年好友，他知道你父母双亡，情路又不顺，回家也是对着空空房间等天亮，便提议带你去他家的圣诞party，你看了看手机，男孩并没有回你的讯息，你的热情气焰消退了点儿。导演Francis又过分热心，你想，或许和一群陌生人狂欢一场是不错的选择。

出租车将你们拉回市内，你发现这个世界好像拼接的儿童画，整个世界只剩下亮丽且纯粹的绿色、红色和金色，林立的大楼是儿童画简单的金色贴片，圣诞树青翠的不可思议——你怀疑孩子们选错了贴纸，上挂着闪亮甜蜜的小玩意儿，每到这时伦敦便呈现了浮华而空洞的虚伪场景，仿佛一年到头余下的都是轻松、快乐、健康之类的好东西，疾病、饥饿、贫穷、付不起的账单、做不完的工作好像一夜之间都消失了。今天的男女老少无为阶层，他们都生活在合家欢电影里：渐行渐远的朋友重归于好，苦于暗恋的小伙子最后抱得美人归，年轻的男孩考试成绩一塌糊涂照样被父母深爱着。今天的烦恼是在空中凝结的水，明天才会化为雪花落回人间。

你接到了一个中国打来的电话，你决定在电话里把事情交代清楚。隔着铁栅栏门，你看到导演的一对年龄不过七八岁的儿女穿着麋鹿装在圣诞树下等着父亲，他们的小脸冻的通红，多么甜蜜的一对儿天使啊，他们开始给父亲唱圣诞歌了，奶音幼稚又跑调。街道上轰轰烈烈的气氛无法感染你，现在你才发觉，原来真的是圣诞了。

你一边讲着电话，一边漫无目的地用目光扫荡导演的院子。很快你看到了一个熟悉的身影。男孩穿红色大衣，手腕上绑着红手环，长长的卷发也被红丝带绑了起来，那些热烈的红色与轻柔的黄色灯光将他衬得脸颊眼睑鼻尖都是清透的红，他宽大的手掌握着金发男孩的手，他的额头抵着金发男孩的额头，你猜他的眼神一如既往的深情而无辜，他们站在路灯下，鼻尖碰了两下，他们都笑了，于是吻在了一起。

吻毕金发男孩跳开几步，他脸红彤彤的，他兴奋的跑回了屋里，他迫不及待想告诉朋友他得到了人间爱神的圣诞吻。Ezra转过身来，对你的到来并不惊讶，他向你张开怀抱，跑到你面前，道：“圣诞快乐。”

你好像用了很长时间才清醒过来，Ezra握住你的胳膊，道：“Paul，好久不见。”

“你怎么会在……”

“Shhhh……不要说话。”

你抱住他，男孩的下巴顶在你的发旋儿处。你们静静的站着，直到雪花落下来。

男孩圈住你的腰，道：“想接吻吗？”

男孩的嘴唇贴了过来，先是轻轻的触碰，你吓了一跳，于是你们牙齿磕在了一起，Ezra笑了起来，他拍拍你的腰说：“Paul，认真点儿。”他闭上眼睛，轻轻地吸了下你的下唇，然后舌尖从你的齿缝间探了进去。你看着他颤抖的眼睑和睫毛，而他的舌头在那么不老实的攻城略地。男孩轻喘了几下，道：“听着，接下来是我想和你说的话：你愿意和我回家吗？”

三

于是你们在一起了。

刚开始Ezra只有周五才来，周六还要起个大早去乐队排练。他们很要在北美进行巡演了。就算是永远精力充沛的Ezra也难免会累，他十分珍惜和你在一起的每一天，每周五你们都要在沙发上看一部电影，窄小的沙发容纳不下你们两个男人，Ezra偏要身体全蜷在沙发里，脚踩在你两条腿中间，没过一会儿他的开始用脚掌蹭你的胯下，他想做爱了，男孩又用慢吞吞的、满怀期待又不带任何攻击性的眼神迫使你自动打开双腿。每到电影后半段所有的音效光影全程了性爱的背景，男孩固执的在沙发上操你，他乖巧地叫你daddy，阴茎却肆意的在你后穴里顶撞着。你们往往在沙发上要折腾到后半夜才能回床上好好休息，Ezra每次都是沾枕头就睡，第二天天蒙蒙亮就要起床，这儿离大学——也就是乐队排练的地方可够远的，再三考虑后你选了新房子，地段很好，离男孩大学很近，交通也更方便，只是房子比以前小了不少，男孩乐观的与你挤在堆满包装箱的狭窄过道上，说以后冬天就不怕冷啦。

之后他来过夜就成了常事，五月Ezra领养了一只刚绝完育的一岁小母猫，他给她起名叫Kathy，“你看，他和我的山羊花色一样，尤其鼻子，她也叫Kathy。”男孩告诉你他在佛蒙特州有一个很广阔的农场，里面有四只山羊，一窝小鸡，他去年种了葡萄，他在想今年种些什么。“我想年底回去一趟，那是小羊们的繁殖季。”你幻想着那片辽阔天地，Ezra问：“你要不要和我一起回去？我们可以一起给她们接生，然后在农场过圣诞。”去年圣诞才过去几个月，他就开始想着今年圣诞怎么过了，他躺在你腿上用手机选着今晚的电影，你的手指插进男孩打着卷儿的长发里，用指腹轻柔着他的头皮，Ezra放松下来，他长呼一口气道：“你要来看我的演出吗？”

乐队的两位成员是他最好的朋友，去认识Ezra的朋友，就代表进入男孩的社交圈了，潜意识里你是不太想去的，你说不出理由，但你不想Ezra失望，你正想含含糊糊的搪塞过去，Kathy就适时的跳上了沙发，你们逗了会儿猫，那个问题就被岔过去了。Ezra也好像只是无心问一句。他想亲亲你，然后去超市买这周晚餐的材料，他想吃的素一点，下个月他要去试镜一部电影。

伦敦不是雾蒙蒙的，就是下雨，把气温弄得又湿又冷，周六总算放了晴，Ezra起个大早，他昨晚从纽约连夜飞回来的，他到家都后半夜了，夏天，天亮的很早，熬过了最困的时刻，他反而清醒起来，他躺在沙发上，百无聊赖地盯着房顶上快速爬过的蜘蛛，他想或许该叫一个除虫服务。这时卧室门吱啦一声打开了，你穿着浅绿色睡衣，头发翘起，眼神迷蒙，“你回来了。”

“刚回来。飞机有点晚点了。我吵到你了吗？”

“没有，做了梦。”你含糊其辞，男孩走过去，摸了摸你的脖颈，道：“出了不少冷汗呢？做噩梦了吗？”

你摆摆手，不想深谈这个梦了，你不太想承认，你真的有点儿离不开Ezra了。

“还在赶稿吗？”

“昨晚交了。我也才睡没多久。”

他抱住你，鼻子在你脖颈间深深地吸了口气，含含糊糊道：“我好想你。”

你拍着他的腰，像哄孩子一样，“睡觉吧。”

男孩抬起头来，眼睛亮晶晶的，“我想做一次再睡。”

他强忍着欲望才没把睡在旁侧的你弄醒，二十岁的男孩子最敏锐的判断力大概都给了确认哪些洞是可以容纳阴茎而哪些洞不可以，他多想用一个热辣的吻把你吻醒后再陷入半昏迷，他就可以趁机把晨勃的性器插入你的后穴。但你睡得太死了，昨晚他太野蛮，大概只有不开化的野人才会使用这种纯粹的、近乎暴力的性爱。于是他犹豫片刻走入卧室，半晌后换了件睡衣，恶狠狠地隔着被子掐了下你的屁股。你抽搐一下，并未醒来，你可能要睡到下午才会醒来。  
  
他洗完澡，头发也不吹，长发湿漉漉的沾在脸上，身体也冒着热气，他钻入你的被子，像一只觅到食的恶狼，他舔吻你的脖颈和胸口，手则伸入内裤抚摸沉甸甸的阴茎。他非要叫醒你不可，他开始跟着客厅的音响哼着歌，你听不太清客厅的音乐，所以他的歌声就成了捉住你游魂的唯一声音。  
  
“……困。”  
  
“已经中午了，我们去看展吧，还有书店，今天Lois的书店开张，我们要去捧场的。”Lois是你们在一起后认识的共同朋友。  
  
“天哪……对……”你连忙坐起来，男孩的手还在不安分的摸你，“真的不行，宝贝，太累了。”  
  
“只是亲亲，daddy，还有时间。”他怜惜的摸了摸你肩膀处被他抓的红痕，他的嘴唇贴了上来，你们的脸离的太近了，男孩的睫毛都蹭在你眼皮上，你很痒，就像心底落下了一片羽毛。  
  
你紧握着他的手，你可不信二十岁的男孩在床上的鬼话，只要他想要，你就一定难以拒绝。这正中男孩下怀，他一边扣住你的手，一边紧紧地将你搂在怀里，一个吻结束，你都有点儿喘息，男孩咬着唇，为自己没占到便宜而感到惋惜，“去洗漱吧，我去准备早餐……或者该叫它午餐了。”  
  
客厅刻意调小的音乐声此时被放大，猫咪Kathy跳上沙发，Ezra抓住她的小山竹将她抱在怀里，他用刚冒出的胡茬蹭猫咪的头顶，他过分的热情把Kathy吓跑了，小甜心一路奔向盥洗室，跳到小柜子上注视着你刷牙，刮胡子。Ezra也挤了进来，你们的公寓一室一厅，除了阳台每一间都堪称狭窄，Ezra一挤进来后卫生间小的更是转身都费劲，男孩笑眯眯把剃须泡沫挤出来抹在你的脸上，“你现在像圣诞老人。”  
  
你亲了亲他的掌心，“趁着才七月，你可以贿赂一下圣诞老人，这样圣诞节才有礼物。”  
  
“用哪里贿赂？”他笑嘻嘻地又要往下身摸，你拍掉他的手，他也不和你开玩笑了，他拎着Kathy的后颈到怀里，“宝贝儿，该吃早饭啦。”随后你就听到倒弄猫粮的声音。  
  
你洗漱完时恰好放了那首西语歌，Ezra抓着猫咪的爪爪跳着简单的舞步，见你来了，他才肯放过Kathy，他将沙发上的红罩布扯下来系在腰上当裙子，嘴巴里则咬住了一支假花，他抚了抚头发，好像他成了一个热辣性感的吉普赛女郎，他冲你眨了眨眼，你无可奈何地笑了笑，你当然不会拒绝他。  
  
你们跳了两支舞，毫无章法，全凭兴致，跳完后Ezra一反常态，冷漠极了，他穿着运动裤的腿藏在红“裙子”下，并将腿翘成一个极诱人的角度，他撑着下巴等你与他搭话。  
  
“美丽的女士，我可以邀请你共进早餐吗？”  
  
他思考了几秒，才将手搭在你胳膊上，“只有早餐哦。”


End file.
